


Lorelei knows best

by elletromil



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Poly-V Relationship, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: What they had just accomplished, Igor couldn’t say.Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was sure that if he thought hard about it, he would probably remember. It had to be somehow important after all to get that reaction out of Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So I wrote this after watching the movie and realising that there was no fics for the three of them and also because I knew Red would enjoy reading this and I like making Red happy :3
> 
> It's just some pure fluff because I can and I hope other people will enjoy it ;)

What they had just accomplished, Igor couldn’t say.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was sure that if he thought hard about it, he would probably remember. It had to be somehow important after all to get that reaction out of Victor.

But it was hard to think of anything besides how warm Victor’s hands had been on his cheeks and the tingling left by the press of their lips together. Even with his friend now turned back towards the result of their little experimentation and blabbering a thousand words a minute about it, Igor couldn’t shift back his focus on it.

He had barely a second to be grateful that Victor wasn’t paying any attention to him before a light giggle interrupted the other man’s frantic monologuing about what geniuses they were.

Victor frowned and sent him an unamused look but it was soon obvious to him that Igor wasn’t the culprit. He tried to look disapproving when he turned towards Lorelei, but his dramatics only made her laugh harder and his expression turned sulky.

“I know that you cannot possibly truly appreciate the work that we do here, but you could have the decency to take your mocking elsewhere. You have no idea what this new development means to my-”

“I’m only laughing because you’ve broken Igor,” Lorelei interrupted the flow of words before Victor could launch himself into a never ending rant. She pushed herself from the doorframe she had been leaning against in order not to fall over in her hilarity and came closer until she was standing between them, her hip pressed against the table. There was still bits of whatever they were working on, but after a year of living with them, she had learned to ignore stuff like that.

“What? I didn’t break Igor!”

He looked again at Igor, waiting for him to deny Lorelei’s claim but his mind was still on a loop of ‘ _Victor kissed me- Victor kissed me- Victor kissed me-_ ’. Which was probably why what he said next wasn’t what Victor was expecting to hear.

“You kissed me.”

Even though his tone was more disbelief than accusation, Victor blanched as if he hadn’t quite realised himself what he had done not a moment before.

He looked, uncharacteristically enough, like he was about to flee out of the room.

However, before Igor could say anything to stop him from doing so, Lorelei gently took Victor by the wrist and smiled at him, all traces of hilarity gone from her face.

“It’s okay, Victor. I’ve always known there was something… _more_ , between you two.”

“You do?” She nodded without any hesitation and Victor visibly calmed down. “And you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t. And why would I? You don’t mind when he’s with me.” It might not have been entirely true in their very early beginnings, but now, Victor always made sure not to monopolize too much of Igor’s time.

“Because he loves you and you make him happy.”

“Just as he loves you and because you make him happy too. And happy is how I like him best.” Victor seemed surprised by the revelation and Lorelei tsked gently. “Really Victor, for such a brilliant man, you can be very oblivious. Igor has never been subtle in his affection for you.”

He could only nodded earnestly when Victor turned towards him again, seeking confirmation. While he had never dared to hope for more, convinced that his friend wasn’t sharing his feelings, he had never tried to hide the depth of his love and devotion. He had been quite happy to get away with as much as he could for as long as Victor didn’t tell him to stop.

“Oh. I thought-”

“Wrong evidently,” Lorelei interrupted him with a roll of her eyes. “Now that we’ve established that you are two idiot geniuses, why don’t you go back to the kissing? Whatever you did obviously deserve more celebration than just a simple kiss.”

She had no way to know of course and Igor still couldn’t say what it was that they had done, but since Victor only leaned in for another kiss, this one lingering and made only better by Lorelei’s presence at their side, he decided not to protest.

Him and Victor might be two geniuses, but he was more than ready to agree that Lorelei always knew best.


End file.
